


Just a Fuck

by WinterBoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Double Anal Penetration, Embarrassment, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Possesivehoshi, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Slut Shaming, Slutty!seungkwan, Water Sex, pee kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBoo/pseuds/WinterBoo
Summary: Smut at lot of smut





	Just a Fuck

It was usual for them to be the last ones done practicing. With Hoshi being a perfectionist and seungkwan feeling that he needed extra practice, it made sense for them to help each other. 

The rest of the members had returned home and the two were left in the hot sweaty room. Seungkwan danced while Hoshi watched him from across the room.  
"Ugh! Why is it so hard for me to do this move?" Seungkwan exclaimed, roughly running his hands through his hair. He joined Hoshi on the floor, laying his head on the orders shoulder. "I hate you."  
"Why?" 

"Why did you have to make the dance so damn hard?" Seungkwan whined. "I can't do any of it, without falling on my face." 

Hoshi sighed. "Don't say that, you know you can. You's just need more practice" he stood up pulling the other with him over to the mirror.  
"Here." He said, placing Seungkwan in front of the mirror.  
"I'll help you, okay?"  
Seungkwan nodded and allowed the other to teach. Quickly turning on the music and returning to Seungkwan, Hoshi laid one hand on Seungkwan's thigh and the other on his waist. "Lift your leg up a little, then kick out okay?" 

Seungkwan lifted and extended his leg outwards and looks to Hoshi for confirmation. "Good, now turn." Seungkwan does as Hoshi says and turns his body so that the two are facing each other.  
There close enough, their chest are touching. Being slightly taller Hoshi can feel Seungkwan's breath on his neck. He swallows and clears his throat. "Okay show me the next move." 

Seungkwan lifts his arms and swirls them around his body, almost losing his balance in the process. "I suck."  
"No, you're tense. You need to loosen up." He places his hands on Seungkwan's shoulders.  
"Lift your arms lightly and act as if you were reaching out for for delicate flower. Like this." He says demonstrating.  
Seungkwan complies and repeats hoshis motions. "Like this?"  
Hoshi smiles. "Perfect." 

The smile Seungkwan sends him, gives Hoshi chills. His hands fall to Seungkwan's waist again, rubbing against the clothed slender skin. "Shall we move on?"  
Seungkwan nods and turns back to face the mirror, staring at the other. "So take your right foot and cross it over the other. Then do the same with your left."  
Seungkwan moves forward, then back. "Good, now do that back wards."  
He takes two steps backwards, his left leg running up against hoshis and butt pushing back onto hoshis crotch. "Mhm!"  
"Sorry." Seungkwan apologized quickly, removing himself. Hoshi regained himself and focused back on the dance. "It's fine. Here, your form is wrong. Bend back a little."  
Seungkwan leans into hoshis grasp and waits for the older. "So when Juns behind you, he's going to push you forward and you'll stand up."  
Seungkwan nods. "Got it."  
"Good. Now, show me."  
Seungkwan goes through the dance, working with what Hoshi told him.  
"Perfect." Hoshi says. Seungkwan smiles and throws his arms around hoshis neck. "Thank you Hyung."  
Hoshi, caught by surprise doesn't have time to react. Seungkwan is pressed up against the older. Hoshi lets out a groan, loudly into Seungkwan's ear.  
The raging bulge in his sweatpants is hard to hide, when Seungkwan shifts his weight, brushing against it again. 

An 'oh fuck' escapes past hoshis lips. He quickly covers it with a cough. "Hyung, are you okay?" He gasps putting his head into the crook of Seungkwan's neck. He presses soft kisses up the base of his neck and let's his hand trail down to Seungkwan's sweat pants. He snakes his hand through the others boxers and massages his cock.

"Hyung, stop. " Seungkwan tries to remove the others hand, but Hoshi slaps his hands away. "Hyung please, we can't do this."  
Hoshi continues to press kisses along the others jawline. "Why not boo?"  
Seungkwan squeals as Hoshi runs his thumb over the slit. "H-hyung I'm with hansol."  
"I remember you telling me, hansol is denying you sex for the whole month." He nips at the corner of Seungkwan's mouth. "Let me help you release your frustration." 

Seungkwan moans softly, Hands falling onto hoshis shoulders. "No one has to know."  
"You won't tell?" Hoshi shakes his head. "Never."  
He removes his hand from Seungkwan's cock and tilts his chin up. "You're so pretty."  
He places a soft kiss onto Seungkwan's lips and wraps his arms around his waist, pushing him against the mirror. "How far do you want to go?"  
Seungkwan shudders under Hoshis gaze. "All the way." He whispers. Hoshi smirks and kisses Seungkwan again. "You want me to fuck you? Want to feel my cock fucking in and out of you, making you scream? Wanna come on my big cock? Tell me, babe. Is that what you want?"  
Seungkwan nods furiously. "Yes, yes. Please fuck me Hoshi. Im so desperate for cock."  
Hoshi smiles and unties his gym pants, letting them drop to the ground. "Suck me babe." 

Seungkwan drops to his knees and removes hoshis boxers. He gasps at the sight of his long dick. "Hyung.." He says looking up at Hoshi. "I can't.."  
"You can, come on."  
Seungkwan gives a baby lick it to hoshis head. He presses kisses down the shaft before engulfing.  
"Good boy, good Seungkwan." He says running his hands through Seungkwan's hair. "Fuck you're so good."  
Seungkwan moans around hoshis cock. His hand travels inside his pants and strokes his cock.  
"You look so pretty on your knees, filled with cock. Fuck, your mouth feels so good."  
Hoshi pulls Seungkwan off his cock, watching the saliva trail from his mouth. He runs his dick over Seungkwan's flushed face. "You like this dick?"  
"Yes."  
Leaning down, Hoshi kisses Seungkwan roughly. "Get on all fours."  
Seungkwan turns over and allows Hoshi to remove his pants and underwear. Hoshi runs his hand over Seungkwan's ass, before pressing a kiss to it. "Such a beautiful ass." 

Licking over Seungkwan's cheek once more, Hoshi landed a hard slap across his bottom.  
"Oh!" Seungkwan cried out. "Do that again, please.."

"You like it when I slap your ass? You like that?!" He landed four more hard smacks against Seungkwan's ass. "Tell me."

"I love it." Seungkwan whined.  
Leaning up off the ground, Seungkwan looked back at Hoshi. "Hyung. Please, fuck me. I can't take it anymore." 

"Fucking slut." Hoshi whispered, placing kissing down Seungkwan's back.  
Hoshi stroked his cock, before placing it at Seungkwan's entrance. Seungkwan's breath hitched as he felt Hoshi slipping inside. The stretch was more than he was used to, it stung the insides. "It hurts..." He gasped out. 

Hoshi halted his movements and rubbed Seungkwan's back. "Breathe. Tell me when you're ready."  
Ragged breaths escaped Seungkwan's flushed lips as he waited for the pain to subside. The circular motions Hoshi made, helped sooth him.  
"I'm ready." Seungkwan said after the burning feeling left. 

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, please fuck me soonyoung."  
Hoshi started pushing his hips forward into Seungkwan, slowly speeding up. The room soon became filled with the sound of skin slapping on skin and the smell of sex. 

"Argh! Soonyoung you feel so good."  
"You like that baby?"  
Seungkwan nods. "Yes, yes. Please more-oh! Fuck-fuck- fuck. There Hyung! There!"  
Hoshi holds Seungkwan's arms down and thrusts harder into his hole. Seungkwan screams as Hoshi pulls on his hair. Tears brim his eyes as his hole is abused by hoshis cock. 

He sobs as Hoshi switched positions, placing him in sit lap and fucking up into him. He feels the dryness of his throat and can barley make out his words.  
"I'm gonna come."

Hoshi groans and pulls out. He roughly pushes Seungkwan forward forcing him in front of the mirror, then slamming back in.  
"Ahh!" He screams. 

"You look so pretty when you cry." Hoshi growls. "Look at yourself," he forces Seungkwan's face against the glass. "Look how slutty you look. So fucking filthy. Little bitch."

Hard sobs escape Seungkwan. "Hyung! Let me come. Please, please! I need to cum." 

"Aw, baby wants to cum? Cum for me babe. Show me how much of a slut you are."  
"Soonyoung!!" Seungkwan groans as he empties himself onto the floor.  
"Fuck baby you made a mess." He scoops up some of the cum and wipes it on Seungkwan's face. "My pretty little cum slut. Taste yourself." 

He continues to fuck into Seungkwan until he feels the urge to cum.  
"Seungkwannie baby. I'm gonna cum. Fuck your ass feels so good."  
"Cum in me Hyung. Fill me up with your cum." 

Hoshi pants as he feel his release coming closer. "Shit I'm gonna cum, gonna cum in your ass. Make you mine.."

"Please make me yours Hyung, all yours." 

Hoshi pulled the younger in for a kiss, lapping and biting at his cum stained lips. "You taste so good baby." 

Seungkwan groaned and laced his arms around hoshis neck as they kissed.  
"Shit!" Hoshi groaned as his cum erupted out and filled Seungkwan's hole. Removing himself from Seungkwan's hole, he picked up the limp boy and carried him over to the couch. 

Wiping the hair from the others face, Hoshi pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead.  
"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked.  
"No, that was amazing." 

Hoshi smiles and takes Seungkwan's hand. "Glad you liked it." He strokes Seungkwan's cheek with the back of his hand. "Rest okay? We'll go home in the morning." 

"What if someone walks in?"  
"The doors locked. Just rest, Okay? I'm here with you." He places the blanket over the two of them and wraps his arms around Seungkwan's waist.  
"Goodnight Seungkwan."  
"Goodnight soonie."

Hoshi watches as the younger quickly falls asleep. He lifts one hand to caress his face. "You're so beautiful." He whispers. "Hansol doesn't deserve you."  
Pressing another kiss to his cheek, Hoshi turns away and closes his eyes allowing himself sleep.


End file.
